User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development - Disturbed Bloom
Hey, do you like Daily Decklist Development? Then you should consider checking out this link over here: A Guide to Daily Decklist Development All of the articles are gathered there, so you can pick out and read whichever article you want to at any time. Thanks for your time, now onto the article~ Heeeeeeeey.... Ninjaaaaaaas.... Basicly the saddest story of Buddyfight, this here deck. It devolved from a counter-based style that seemed like the advanced deck that only the most skilled players could master... Then Gojinmaru appeared, and the deck became the most linear and easy deck in the game to play right. And the sad thing is that this is not going to change any time soon... Same old same old, with the Gojinmaru setup, but with a new little tool that we dont really care much about, but it can be fun to use. We are running max copies of Electron Ninja, Shiden, because of his ability to turn any Ninja Arts in your hand into a Nice one!, which is pretty good. Four copies of Nanomachine Ninja, Byakuya, not the SD version, because this version of Byakuya is better, especially combined with our item, allowing for constant attacking for 2 damage in 2 seperate attacks, which is better than one attack, also he can get rid of some trouble cards if you cant end the game with him. Tsukikage SD lets you get back a Byakuya when he is called, and it gives your Gojinmaru a powerup by being in his soul. If you run the original Tsukikage, I have no idea what you are doing. Yumi Ninja, Suiha lets you search for any S1-S0 Ninja when he is called. Self explanatory, it is just good. Ghoul Deity, Gojinmaru. You know it, you either love it or hate it, it Moves, it has Double Attack, it has Soulguard, and it has Shadow Dive, and combined with Tsukikage SD, makes him a 8/2/8 Size 2. All for 1 gauge and having both Tsukikage and Byakuya. The only deck in Katana World that sees plays, just because how newbie friendly and easy this deck is to run and use. It was harder to build when the pieces were all RRRs, but pfft, that is not an issue anymore. And lastly, we come to the impact monster, Tsukikage & Byakuya, "Chaotic Nano Art of Body Duplication!", costing 3 gauge and sending a Ninja from your field to the drop to call. So it is a very expensive card to actually get out. It retains the Shadow Dive and Double Attack from Gojinmaru, and it has the unique ability of copying Tsukikage's Nano Machine Body Replacement, so it has an even bigger long livety than Gojinmaru in some ways...but Gojinmaru is just better, but this allows you to get additional attacks in during Final Phase. Spells (traps) are important for our Ninjas to be the most efficient, and seeing how few monsters we have, it is to make the most space for spells and stuff like that. Ninja Arts, Steel Ball combined with Gojinmaru gives you the ability to stop 9k-10k power monsters, and then the Counterattack kicks in, which will basicly destroy any monster that attacks it, well, with a few exceptions. Art of Body Replacement is the prefered defensive spell, because it can be cast while you have something in the center (link attacks will screw you, however). Clear Serenity and Cloud Billow to gain some additional and much needed gauge. If you feel these are not enough, you can replace a Steel Ball and add an additional Cloud Billow if needed, or maybe a 4th Serenity. Ninja Arts, Snake Gaze stops soooo many things, it is a dirty spell, and a staple card that you should run no less than 3 of in any Katana World deck, and here, I made spot for 4, because it is just that insane a card. Tempest Enforcer gets stopped, Bal Burst Smasher gets stopped, opposing Gojinmaru decks gets stopped somewhat, and all for 1 life. Its insane how good this card actually is. Ninja Arts, Half-kill takes care of Shadow Shades, and will deal with Dragon Chief Emperors in the future. I would find a way to run 3 of these, to be perfectly honest, but 2 is a respectable number too. Demon Way, Sakurafubuki is the the best spell null in the game, only costed at 2 life, so you can truely give your opponent a hard time if you manage to stall on Gojinmaru. And then we have the ultimate denial spell in the form of Ninja Arts, Mat Flipping Technique, which can nullify the call of nearly every Impact Monster in the game. Give them that birdy and send their powerful monsters flying. Lastly, we do run 4 copies of Water Slash Sword, Murasame, because we do want to draw it early, and it can be sacked for the ability of our Impact Monster if it is needed. Its just a simple item to have and use, and sorta avoids counter destruction because it just comes back. Its pretty good, and one of my favorite items in this game. Ninjas are a little too simple for me to accept them as an actual deck, but their spells more than make up for it. But it is at this point I just have to accept that Bushiroad, and so many parts of the community, favor the "rush and win by turn 4" playstyle, and drawn out matches is a rare thing these days. Well, here's to a hope that Ninja and Katana World in general gets a decent buff next month. Category:Blog posts